Cars: Fast as Lightning
Cars: Fast as Lightning was a customizable racing game that was released on iOS, Android and Windows Phone on October 9, 2014, featuring the characters from the ''Cars'' franchise. It was removed in 2016, before the release of Cars 3. However, if the user has the game in their app library, they can still download and play it. Gameplay Cars: Fast as Lightning combines elements of several different games, including Disney Infinity, Clash of Clans, CityVille, Nemo's Reef, and many others, and combines them into a customizable racing game using characters from the popular franchise. Players have a town that they can customize by constructing buildings and decorations that will provide them with coins. Coins can be used to purchase new buildings, as well as upgrade cars. Additionally, gems serve as a rarer type of currency, obtainable via real money, daily challenges or the Gem Mine. In addition to the town, race tracks are customizable as well, with more tracks being unlocked as players progress through the game. Tracks can be customized with different types of road pieces, including curves, hills and more. These road pieces will give the player opportunities to perform tricks during races, awarding the player with a short boost. In races, the player can do many different things to make themselves successful, including boosting, boost starting, performing tricks, or gaining XP. The XP meter will fill as the player gains XP, and when it fills, the player will be moved to the next level, unlocking new buildings and decorations. Daily and weekly challenges are also featured as a way to obtain currency and friends can be added through social media or by sharing friend codes. Controls Cars: Fast as Lightning uses a very simplified control scheme, consisting primarily of simple taps. When a player's car drives over a blue circle on a track, it will provide the player with a short boost if the screen is tapped while on one. Tricks can be performed by sliding a finger in the direction the arrow is demonstrating. The pedal in the bottom right of the screen must be held in order for the player to accelerate. At the start of the race, if the pedal is tapped when the "Go!" sign appears, a boost start will be awarded to the player. Game modes Town The town is where all of the buildings are stored, each one awarding coins to the player. As more buildings are placed, more currency will be awarded when the player opens the game up. In order to expand the town, a fee must be payed in order for Bessie, the cranes, pitties and bulldozers to pave a new road. Each time an extension is bought, the next extension will cost higher. All of the players' cars will be seen driving around town, alongside Sarge and Lizzie. Occasionally, a car will want to go to a certain building, and when they are brought to it, the player will be awarded with either an XP star, a coin, a fuel can or a gem. Various unique buildings can be built to, including the Dinoco Stand, Gem Mine, Car Wash, and Movie Theater. Race In order to progress in the game, the player must continually race against various different opponents. The ones that will award trophies are displayed next to the finish line of whatever track the player is playing on, with various different cars driving around the track. These cars can be raced against for additional XP, as well as a chance to earn a sticker for a new paint job. The practice cars can either be AI characters or human players, with computer characters using the image of the character, with human players having a blue "friend" icon. Characters Playable characters There are a total of 31 playable characters in Cars: Fast as Lightning, consisting of 13 Cars characters, 10 Cars Toons characters and 7 Cars 2 characters. Todd Marcus is the only car that is unlocked after the tutorial, and all other cars must be unlocked by earning their stickers. SandyDunesCarsFastasLightning.png|Sandy Dunes "Told ya' I was the fastest car in the West!" BlueGritCarsFastasLightning.png|Blue Grit "Woooo-hooooo!" IdleThreatCarsFastasLightning.png|Idle Threat "What are you lookin' at?" ShiftySidewinderCarsFastasLightning.png|Shifty Sidewinder "What's up?" KomodoCarsFastasLightningArtwork.png|Komodo "I will soon be unstoppable." YokozaCarsFastasLightningArtwork.png|Yokoza "Soon, I will be ready!" LongGeCarsFastasLightning.png|Long Ge "No one can match my skills." PyotrRacinovArtwork.png|Pyotr Racinov "Get ready for a whole new Russian racer!" Max_schnell.png|Max Schnell "So, is everyone ready to TRY to keep up with Max Schnell?!" ToddMarcus215render.png|Todd Marcus "My sponsors gotta love this!" Chick Hicks.png|Chick Hicks "Show me the love. Come on." Fillmore.png|Fillmore "Flower power, man!" Mater.png|Tow Mater "Hey there, buddy!" Flo.png|Flo "Like what you see?" Luigi.png|Luigi "It is-a time for the speed!" GuidoCarsFastasLightningArtwork.png|Guido "Pit stop!" Sheriffcars2.png|Sheriff "Now we're talkin'!" KabutoArt.png|Kabuto (Coming soon) "I am the Kabuto." Snot rod.png|SnotRod "Achoo!" Wingo.png|Wingo "Ha ha! Excellent!" Dj.png|DJ "Time to turn it up!" Boost.png|Boost "Blink and you'll miss me!" Miguel camino.png|Miguel Camino "I can do this. There is no one who can beat me." CarlaCarsFastasLightning.png|Carla Veloso "Let's do this!" ShuCarsFastasLightning.png|Shu Todoroki "My purpose is to win." Carl 1.jpg|Raoul CaRoule "A-ha-haaa! I, will drive circles around them all." Holly shiftwell.png|Holley Shiftwell "Ahhh. Splendid." Finn mcmissile.png|Finn McMissile "Right then." FrancescoCarsFastasLightning.png|Francesco Bernoulli "Ha haaa! This is quite fun, eh?" Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning McQueen "No problem. I can do this with my eyes closed." Unlocking criteria Unlike previous Cars games, Cars: Fast as Lightning uses an orderly unlocking system. Once every race is won as one character, the next one will be unlocked, and so forth. Winning these races will provide the player with a "sticker". Once all of these are collected and every race is the won, the next character will be unlocked. Each character has 2 (or more) extra paint jobs, which can be unlocked by earning stickers in practice races. Other characters *Sarge *Lizzie *Tractors *Frank *Bessie *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Dexter Hoover *Rotor Turbosky *Dinoco Girls *Chuck Choke Cables *Nelson Blindspot *Sally Carrera (mentioned) Tracks *Lightning's Track (also the tutorial track) *Todd's Track *Chick's Track *Fillmore's Track *Mater's Track *Flo's Track *Luigi's Track *Guido's Track *Sheriff's Track *Kabuto's Track (Coming soon) *SnotRod's Track *Wingo's Track *DJ's Track *Boost's Track *Shifty's Track (Coming soon) *Miguel's Track *Carla's Track *Shu's Track *Raoul's Track *Holley's Track *Finn's Track *Francesco's Track *Max's Track (from the Christmas-themed update) *Pyotr's Track (from the Ice Racers-themed update) *Long Ge's Track (from the Ice Racers-themed update) *Komodo's Track (from the Neon Racers-themed update) *Yokoza's Track (from the Neon Racers-themed update) Buildings, Decorations, and Track Pieces Town Buildings Decorations Races Track Pieces Decorations Races Each character comes with a number of races, each against a different opponent. Winning a race will award the player a sticker for the next unlockable car. Todd Marcus #Fillmore #Tow Mater #Chick Hicks Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flo #Luigi #Guido #Sheriff #Fillmore Fillmore #Todd Marcus #Flo #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #Tow Mater Tow Mater #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #DJ #Boost #Flo Flo #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Sheriff #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #DJ #Boost #Miguel Camino #Luigi Luigi #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #Todd Marcus #Tow Mater #Tie-Dye Fillmore #SnotRod #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Guido Guido #Fillmore #Flo #Tow Mater #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #DJ #Boost #Sheriff Sheriff #Flo #Mater the Greater Tow Mater #Luigi #Flower Power Fillmore #Wingo #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #SnotRod Kabuto Coming soon at August 2018. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? SnotRod #Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Flo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Wingo Wingo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Italian Racer Luigi #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #DJ DJ #Ranger Sheriff #Femme Fatale Flo #Tie-Dye Fillmore #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #SnotRod #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Boost Boost #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Tokyo Tow Mater #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Italian Racer Luigi #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Miguel Camino Shifty Sidewinder Coming soon at August 2018. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Miguel Camino #Neon SnotRod #Party Time Wingo #Stay Gold DJ #Calm & Collected Boost #Sheriff #Shu Todoroki #Holley Shiftwell #Carla Veloso Carla Veloso #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flower Power Fillmore #Ice Queen Flo #Raoul ÇaRoule #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki Shu Todoroki #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Neon Wingo #Sheriff #Neon Boost #Miguel Camino #Francesco Bernoulli #Raoul ÇaRoule Raoul ÇaRoule #Fillmore #Neon DJ #Flo #Jet-Black SnotRod #Mater the Greater Tow Mater #Spanish Flag Miguel Camino #Carnaval Carla Veloso #Holley Shiftwell Holley Shiftwell #Tow Mater #Luigi #Todd Marcus #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Tokyo Nights Shu Todoroki #Italian Wonder Francesco Bernoulli #Finn McMissile Finn McMissile #Tow Mater #Fillmore #Femme Fatale Flo #Ranger Sheriff #Boost #Quente Carla Veloso #French Flag Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #DJ #Wingo #SnotRod #Japanese Flag Shu Todoroki #Para España Miguel Camino #Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen #Tow Mater (only during training modes) #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Dinoco Chick Hicks #Neon Boost #Para España Miguel Camino #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Max Schnell #Mater #Boost #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning McQueen Pyotr Racinov #Winter Tow Mater #ICE Miguel Camino #ICE Raoul ÇaRoule #ICE Carla Veloso #ICE Shu Todoroki #ICE Francesco Bernoulli #ICE Max Schnell #ICE Lightning McQueen Long Ge #Winter Tow Mater #Ice Queen Flo #Bohemian Dragon Fillmore #ICE Max Schnell #ICE Carla Veloso #ICE Pyotr Racinov #ICE Shu Todoroki #Eastern Breeze Lightning McQueen Yokoza # Tokyo Tow Mater # Neon DJ # Police Car Holley Shiftwell # Airport Security Finn McMissile # Neon Boost # Neon Komodo Komodo # Neon Todoroki Shu Todoroki # Neon McQueen Lightning McQueen Komodo # Neon Max Max Schnell # Neon Wingo # Neon Carla Carla Veloso # Neon Camino Miguel Camino # Neon Çaroule Raoul ÇaRaoule # Neon Francesco Francesco Bernoulli # Neon McQueen Lightning McQueen # Neon Todoroki Shu Todoroki The cars' homes *Todd Marcus - Todd's Pit *Chick Hicks - Chick's Pit *Fillmore - Fillmore's Taste In *Tow Mater - Mater's Towing and Salvage *Flo - Flo's V8 Cafe *Luigi - Luigi's Casa Della Tires *Guido - Rusty Bumper (sometimes) and Guido's Italian Ice Shop *Sheriff - Courthouse *Kabuto - Kabuto's Pit (Coming Soon) *SnotRod - SnotRod's Gym *Wingo - Wingo's Digs *DJ - Nightclub *Boost - Boost's Nitro Shop *Miguel Camino - Miguel's Pit *Carla Veloso - Carla's Pit *Shu Todoroki - Shu's Pit *Raoul ÇaRoule - Raoul's Pit *Holley Shiftwell - Holley's Hideout *Finn McMissile - McMissile's Pad *Francesco Bernoulli - Francesco's Pit *Lightning McQueen - Lightning's Pit *Long Ge - Long Ge's Pit *Komodo - Komodo's Pit *Yokoza - Yokoza's Pit Strangely, Shifty Sidewinder, Idle Threat, Blue Grit, Sandy Dunes, Lizzie, and Sarge do not have any homes for no reason. All they do is drive around the town. Updates 1.0.1 This update included some minor bug fixes and overall improvements created from feedback that the game received. In addition to these fixes, a new feature was added, allowing certain buildings to go on sale for a limited amount of time. 1.1.0 The setting was changed to a Christmas theme, with new decorations and track pieces, along with Max Schnell added as a playable character. Later, downloadable content that has a theme of the Chinese New Year was released. 1.2.0 Content from the Ice Racers die-cast line was added, including the character Pyotr Racinov. Later, more decorations and Long Ge were added. 1.3.0 Content from the Neon Racers die-cast line was added, including decorations and track pieces themed after Tokyo, and Tokyo Mater characters Komodo and Yokoza. Later, Shifty Sidewinder, Idle Threat, Blue Grit, and Sandy Dunes were added, and a couple of minor bugs were fixed. Development Development for the game was most likely started sometime in late 2013/early 2014, with the game being confirmed and shown off at E3. Initially, the release date was simply known as "Q3 2014", but an official date was set three days prior to the game's release. Promotion and advertising YouTube trailers On October 6, 2014, Gameloft released a teaser trailer to its official YouTube channel, showing off some minor gameplay elements, alongside the official release date of October 9, 2014. A launch trailer was released on the same day the game released, showing off more features that the game contains, including various clips of races on different tracks, as well as the town. Gameloft have also released trailers for each of the updates. Reception Cars: Fast as Lightning received generally positive reviews, its main praises being its smooth and detailed animations and the way it combines city-building elements with Cars characters. The game was criticized, however, for its simplistic gameplay, with some reviewers stating "It's probably too simplistic for anyone except youngsters." On Metacritic, it has been met with positive reviews, though it is still awaiting two more reviews for an overall score to be posted. Beta elements :Main article: List of Cars: Fast as Lightning beta elements As not very much information was known prior to its release date, little was changed in the final product, the only difference being the music, which was originally the Cars: Race-O-Rama main theme, but was instead changed to an entirely new music track. Staff :Main article: Cars: Fast as Lightning/Staff Gameloft is the primary developer of Cars: Fast as Lightning, with some of the voice actors being Owen Wilson (Lightning McQueen), Larry the Cable Guy (Tow Mater), Jerry Trainor (Todd Marcus), Katherine Helmond (Lizzie), Jossara Jinaro (Carla Veloso), Martin Jarvis (Finn McMissile), Emily Mortimer (Holley Shiftwell), and many more. References to other media *''Cars'' - Flo mentions her life as a Motorama Girl, a deleted plot element for this film called "Motorama Girls". Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks also use their Dinoco paint schemes from this film. *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' - Ornament Valley Airport re-appears in this game, its previous appearance only being in Mater-National. *''Mater the Greater'' - Mater uses his Mater the Greater paint job from this short, while the Stunt Cannons trick animation is similar to Mater's stunt, but with a Lightning McQueen-like design. *''Tokyo Mater'' - Mater uses his Tokyo attire from this short. The trick animation for Construction Site is similar to the way Tokyo Mater and Lightning Dragon McQueen slide through the halfpipe. *''Cars 2'' - Luigi and Guido have their Lightning Fan attire as alternate paint jobs, and the Wild Well trick is rather similar to the stunt Finn McMissile pulls in this film. Also, the track pieces in the 1.3.0 update include one taken from a Japanese television show where a car has to jump through different giant road signs. *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' - Several characters' recordings are reused for this game, like "Flower power, man!" "I will dominate!" "A-ha-haaaaa! I, will drive circles around them all." "The competition will be no competition." "Let's do this!" "Francesco must leave you behind now!" "Here we go, then!" and many others. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Cars: Fast as Lightning/Gallery. Media Glitches :Main article: Cars: Fast as Lightning/Glitches Cars drive through one another This glitch is common when the player is looking at their town. Whenever a car is sent to a building, it will go straight to said building, driving through another car if there is one in its path, rather than driving around it like they normally would. Trivia *This is the final time Michael Keaton voices Chick Hicks. Bob Peterson assumes the role from Cars 3 onwards. *Snot Rod's name is spelled as "SnotRod". *Several construction vehicles bear resemblances to certain characters. The pitties are identical to Muggsy Liftsome from Cars 2, while the bulldozers are identical to the ones seen in El Materdor, and the cranes are identical to the ones in Tokyo Mater. *When Chick Hicks goes on Luigi's track with his Purple Rage paint job, it reveals that he starts being nice to his opponents. Although, he is playing a trick on Luigi. *Lightning McQueen's Dinoco paint scheme is called "Champion". *The game was shut down in the United States. That means that it is no longer downloadable. *Ramone is mentioned but he is not in the game, for some reason. Errors *Guido's home is sometimes at Rusty Bumper in this game, rather than his Italian Ice Shop for no apparent reason. *Finn's track is actually Todd's track. *In some versions, like on the Nook version, Chick Hicks has no eyes. External links *[https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/cars-fast-as-lightning/id638218744?mt=8 Cars: Fast as Lightning on the App Store] *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gameloft.android.ANMP.GloftCAHM&hl=en Cars: Fast as Lightning on the Google Play Store] ru:Тачки: Быстрый как Молния Макуин pl:Fast as Lightning Category:Applications Category:Video Games